


Stay With Me

by GarotaStark



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarotaStark/pseuds/GarotaStark
Summary: Lonnie Byers resolve voltar para casa. Mas suas tentativas de reconquistar Joyce só a ferem mais ainda. Ela se vê vulnerável às ameaças do ex-marido. Então Hopper entra em cena, mostrando todo seu lado protetor!





	Stay With Me

Atrasado!

Ultimamente essa palavra o definia na maioria de seus compromissos! A festa de Karen havia começado há exatamente 1h quando Hopper entrou pela porta do salão. Ele não iria confessar, mas tivera uma discussão com Jane antes de sairem de casa. A garota insistia em ir ao aniversário, enquanto Hopper a enchia do discurso super-protetor, tentando mantê-la trancada... Por fim, ela acabou ganhando. E foram pai e filha juntos, cantalorando uma música que inventaram com pensamentos aleatórios, enquanto se dirigiam a festa.

" Karen, me desculpe. Juro que tentei ser pontual…" disse ele constrangido, entregando uma embalagem bonita e dourada nas mãos da aniversariante.

" Não se preocupe, querido! Pelo menos você chegou a tempo para o bolo." Respondeu ela rindo. “ Jane, o Mike está na mesa número 03, ele te espera.”

E lá se foi ela.... Bonita, muito bonita, naquele vestido rosa que Joyce costurou.

Após parabenizar a Karen, os olhos azuis de Jim varreram o salão a procura de uma pessoa. Um sorriso preencheu seu rosto quando finalmente a encontrou. Lá estava ela! Sentada a mesa, dentro de um vestido preto e de mangas compridas, o qual tinha a frente de renda que permitia a seu a seu abdômen que ficasse a mostra. Ele a analisou e tomou notas mentais sobre ela por alguns segundos. Foi quando notou que Lonnie estava ao lado. Ele pôde ver claramente o homem tentando manter algum contato físico com Joyce. A mão de Lonnie arrastou pela mesa até chegar a dela. Ele a acariciou com seu polegar, entrelaçando depois seus dedos. Ela tentou desfazer o contato, mas sua mão foi presa novamente, impossibilitando que ela saisse dali. Hopper tinha que salva-la dele, então foi até a mesa e a convidou para uma dança. Ela sorriu e levantou-se, segurando firme no braço que Jim a estendeu. Estava tocando How Deep Is Your Love- Bee Gees, quando os dois foram para o meio do salão. Joyce segurou em seus ombros e ele em sua cintura. Ambos entraram no ritmo da música.

Jim sentir-se extremamente atraído pelo cheiro de avelã com frutas vermelhas do hidratante dela. Seus lábios vermelhos o estavam provocando... Sua pele macia... Os cabelos sedosos... Tudo nela o enchia de desejo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para dizer-lhe algo, então notou que estavam sendo observados pelos olhos do ex-marido.

"Joyce, porque Lonnie está em Halkins?" perguntou Hop, curioso e desconfiado com a presença dele.

" Ele quer voltar para casa. Eu o disse que se for pelos meninos, ele pode ficar lá quando quiser... Mas não é bem o que ele quer." Após essas palavras, Joyce abaixou o olhar e suspirou. Ela parecia estar triste com a situação com Lonnie.

" E o que ele quer?" Hopper perguntou preocupado.

" Ele quer o nosso casamento de volta e que eu desista do divórcio... Hopper, eu não quero voltar a ser..." fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negação ao que ia dizer.

" Você é muito para ele. Lonnie nunca mereceu estar casado com você, Joyce!”

Ela olhou para Hopper, quando uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

"Hey, não chore." Ele a apertou contra seu peito e a laçou por seus braços fortes como se fosse uma fortaleza ao redor, capaz de impedir a todos, inclusive Lonnie que a tocasse.

Depois da dança, todos se sentaram a mesa para apreciarem seus pedaços de bolo e vinho. Jane olhava para Joyce sorrindo e ela não fazia idéia do por que disso, mas sorria carinhosamente de volta para a garota.

Will estava sentado a frente de Joyce. Ele comia uma fatia grande de bolo. Ela riu quando o menino sujou a ponta do nariz com o glacê. Então procurou na mesa um guardanapo para dá-lo. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Os olhos de Will se arregalaram e Jane disse baixinho “ homem mal”.

“Querida!” Lonnie a chamou como costumava chamar quando queria algo dela, como sexo ou dinheiro. Ele pegou seus cabelos, unindo-os em um coque. Uma corrente gelada arrastou por seu pescoço. Era um belo colar! Provavelmente conquistado em uma mesa de apostas de uma noite com bebidas e mulheres.

"Obrigada" foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer. Não virando-se para encara-lo. Joyce sentiu um enorme desconforto, então levantou-se e foi para a escada na parte de fora do salão.

Lá as lembranças ruins com Lonnie apareceram para fazer-lhe companhia. Ela lembrou-se das brigas, das traições, das ameaças, das noites de abuso...

Quando Hopper chegou a escada, encontrou Joyce sentada com as mãos sobre o rosto. Ela chorava baixinho, mas ele pôde ouvir aqueles soluços abafados.

Joyce sentiu um braço em suas costas.

"Não, Lonnie!" Ela gritou, empurrando-o para trás.

"Hey. Sou eu, Hopper! Fique calma. Está tudo bem!" Jim a abraçou o mais forte que pôde. A presença de Lonnie era algo tóxico para ela. Hopper podia perceber.

Ele tomou o pequeno rosto em suas mãos e entristeceu-se ao vê-la tão abalada. Ele beijou sua testa e a puxou para seu peito novamente, embrulhando a pequena mulher dentro de seu abraço. O que importava agora era mantê-la confortada e em segurança. 

A sensação de estar protegida assim era algo que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Joyce sabia que podia contar qualquer coisa a Jim, ela precisava desabafar... Precisava por para fora... Então contou entre os soluços o quão ruim Lonnie fora para ela... Dos abusos... Das agressões... Do jeito como ele a escravizava para seus prazeres...

Hopper quis matar Lonnie pelo que fez a Joyce. Seu desejo era entrar novamente no salão e quebra- lo com socos e o que fosse preciso. Mas Joyce precisava agora de conforto e não vingança....

“ Joyce... Eu não vou permitir que Lonnie volte a machuca-la. A partir de agora ele é só uma lembrança ruim do que nunca mais voltará a acontecer! Não está sozinha! Sempre vou estar por perto. Sempre vou cuidar de você. Basta você deixar.”

Joyce levantou o olhar. Nivelando seus olhos a altura dos de Hopper.

“ Eu deixo!” disse ela, quase sussurrando.

Hopper usou as mãos que estavam na nuca dela para aproximar seus rostos. Ela sentiu o hálito quente dele sobre sua bochecha. Ele distribuiu pequenos beijos ali. Joyce riu com a sensação de cóssegas que a barba dele causou. Jim pôs os braços ao redor dela, trazendo-a ainda mais perto e ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Permaneceram assim por mais alguns minutos até ele ter certeza de que ela estava melhor.

Quando voltaram a festa, todos já estavam se despedindo de Karen, para irem embora. Joyce entrou na fila para dar um abraço na amiga e Hopper foi colocar Jane já adormecida, no carro.

Haviam apensas três pessoas a sua frente, quando Joyce sentiu uma mão apertar seu braço e a tirar para fora da fila. A força que Lonnie usou foi tão violenta que a fez se chocar contra ele.

“ Onde é que você estava?” Perguntou furioso com ela.

“Por favor, aqui não!” 

“ Como você quiser!” Lonnie a puxou para fora da festa em seguida.“ Onde você e Hopper estavam? Já está se agarrando com ele não é? É POR ISSO QUE NÃO QUER VOLTAR PARA O SEU MARIDO?” Lonnie estava alterado pelo ciúme. Ele sentiu a aproximação de Joyce com o xerife como uma ameaça para seus planos. 

“ Quer saber Lonnie? Sim! Eu estava com Hopper. E ele sempre esteve comigo, nos piores momentos. Ele salvou a vida do seu filho, enquanto você...”

Lonnie interrompeu o discurso de Joyce quando a jogou no ombro e a carregou pelas escadas, depois passando pelo jardim, até chegar em seu carro. Ela socava as costas do homem, na esperança de que ele a largasse. Mas ele só ria de seus inúteis esforços, debochando.

“ Me deixa voltar, Lonnie. Eu não quero ir com você!” gritou ela, quando o ex-marido finalmente a colocou no chão, agora em frente ao carro dele.

Lonnie abriu a porta a ordenando que entrasse. Joyce tentou correr, mas o braço dele a prendeu pela cintura e a arrastou de volta em direção ao carro. Ela entrou em desespero. E quase não conseguindo falar, devido a ao pânico, gritou o nome de Hopper uma vez. Foi só isso o que pôde fazer, antes de ser jogada dentro do carro.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido... Ela não viu quando ou como ele chegou... Lonnie estava lá e derrepente no chão. Hopper o ergueu pela gola da camisa para aplicar mais um golpe. O sangue desceu pelo rosto do adversário, mas o xerife não parecia estar satisfeito...

Joyce tapou a boca ao ver o ex-marido ser lançado pela terceira vez ao chão com o soco que Hopper o deu, ele ficou lá prostrado, fazendo esforço para levantar-se. Joyce percebeu que a sessão de Hopper ainda não havia terminado, quando ele tentou erguer Lonnie novamente, o enchendo de palavras ofensivas, que para ela lhe cabiam muito bem.

Então Joyce interveio, saindo do carro e pedindo a Jim que parasse. Ele obedeceu o comando dela e jogou Lonnie contra seu carro. O homem gemeu de dor com o impacto. Mas rapidamente se arrastou para dentro e deu partida.

Hopper a levou até o carro e esperaram Will sair da festa. Ela nunca havia visto Hopper furioso como o viu naquele dia e sentiu pena por Lonnie, que saiu muito machucado.

Ele percebeu que ela estava em algum lugar distante em seus pensamentos. Então segurou sua mão pequena e a beijou, pretendendo obter sua atenção.

“ Joyce, o que você viu hoje... É... Eu não costumo ficar assim... Mas só de pensar que alguém quer te machucar... Eu...” pausou ele, respirando fundo. “ Eu não vou deixar que ninguém a tire de mim.”

Joyce olhou para ele confusa. Hopper pegou suas mãos e a trouxe para mais perto dele.

“ Será que você entende o que eu estou tentando dizer? Talvez isso possa ajudar ...”

Hopper a prendeu em seus braços e encostou seus lábios nos dela, os chupando lentamente até sentir ela corresponder.... Joyce abriu mais a boca e a língua dele entrou, brincando com a dela. O tempo parou para eles neste momento. A cada movimento, uma nova descoberta. Hopper a encostou no carro e o beijo se intensificou. A mão dele deslizou de sua cintura para sua coxa, entrando em contato com a pele, subindo agora por dentro do vestido dela. Joyce também queria explorar, então abriu um a um, cada botão da camisa dele. E quando seu peitoral ficou nu, ela distribuiu pequenos beijos nele... Hopper sorria, admirando. A mão dele agora, estava a paquenos centímetros de onde ele queria chegar. Os lábios de Joyce foram subindo até o pescoço. Ela pôde ouvir a respiração masculina ficar cada vez mais ofegante, conforme os movimentos que sua boca fazia ali.

Eles estavam encostados no carro, na parte oposta do salão. De modo que Will não pôde vê-los enquanto se aproximava. Ao perceber a presença do garoto, Hopper tirou a mão com cuidado, de dentro do vestido. Joyce encostou a cabeça em seu peito, recuperando a respiração.

“ Seu garoto está vindo!” sussurrou Hopper, enquanto ela abotoava a camisa dele.

“ Você jantar amanhã. A luz de velas. ..Com seu vinho preferido... Ao som de músicas antigas e... Um pouco da culinária de Jim Hopper a mesa.”

“ É mesmo? Parece ótimo!” respondeu ela sorrindo, antes de se despedir com um selinho.

O xerife passou por Will, despedindo- se com um aceno de cabeça. O garoto estava crescendo rapidamente, logo alcançaria a altura da mãe. Jim encostou-se no jeep, com um cigarro entre os dedos e planejou como seria seu encontro. Ele observou os dois partirem pela estrada, até ver as luzes do carro verde desaparecerem na escuridão.


End file.
